Unconscious Grace
by liatli-1228
Summary: SLASH, Bright and Ephram... LAST CHAPTER.Enjoy. feedback would be nice ;})
1. Discovery

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: the title indicates Ephram of course! Bright and Ephram *get it on* yumm yumm!  
  
~*~  
  
Part 1:  
  
~*~  
  
He slipped in as quietly as possible, moving towards the back of the room, towards the wall of mirrors, where he could observe.  
  
Watching Ephram play was like watching a ballet. Perfectly coordinated, unbelievably graceful, overwhelmingly passionate.  
  
Leaning against the mirrors, hands resting on the wooden bar, he watched the boy sitting at the piano with his eyes closed, swaying gently, nimble fingers caressing the keys, teasing out a slow, heart-rending melody. When the composition faded to an end, he held his breath. Slowly, Ephram turned around as he sensed someone else in the room. Gray eyes met blue ones and, with out a word, they held.  
  
"Was that for Amy?"  
  
Ephram stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
Pushing off of the wall, Bright came forward.  
  
"Was that for Amy?"  
  
Ephram shook his head,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bright kept his arms crossed and shrugged, fighting a blush,  
  
"Well, that song. It's like.pretty."  
  
Ephram looked down at his lap, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Thanks, but it's not for Amy."  
  
"Oh." Bright paused, staring down at the shiny hardwood floor, "Okay, good, then. Because, she and Colin are, like, gonna get married and live happily ever after."  
  
Ephram's smile faded and he looked up at Bright.  
  
"I know."  
  
They stared at each other in silence, then Bright walked up to the piano. Nudging Ephram, he sat down next to him on the bench.  
  
"Play for me."  
  
Ephram sighed, glancing sideways at Bright. Then he rolled his sleeves up, shook his hands, closed his eyes, and placed his hands over the keys. At first he just stroked random keys, not making a sound, with long, agile fingers. Then, he eased into a light song. Bright smiled, listening, watching him sway elegantly with the music, the corners of his lips turned up in a soft smile as he counted beats, silently mouthing them. When Ephram had finished, he waited a few beats with his foot on the pedal until the last note faded away, then he opened his eyes, dropped his hands onto his knees, and turned to look at Bright.  
  
Bright graced Ephram with a pleased, slightly lop-sided smile, still watching him. Ephram turned his body towards Bright, placing his hands on the bench to his sides for support. Ephram smiled back,  
  
"Well?"  
  
Bright held the look, the grin,  
  
"That was great. Who was it?"  
  
Ephram shrugged,  
  
"Tchaikovsky."  
  
"I like it."  
  
Ephram snorted, rolled his eyes, said sarcastically,  
  
"Well, I'm glad."  
  
Still smiling, Bright watched Ephram. Ephram smiled awkwardly under Bright's intense gaze,  
  
"What?"  
  
Bright leaned forwards, then stopped a couple inches from Ephram's face, his gaze centered on Ephram's lips. Then, giving Ephram plenty of time to protest, he slowly closed the rest of the distance. He fitted his lips clumsily over Ephram's and felt him begin to tremble. Bright made to pull away, but Ephram buried his other hand in the curls on the back of Bright's head, holding him close. Tilting his head to the side, Ephram opened his mouth under Bright's and returned the hesitant kiss.  
  
Feeling Ephram relax, Bright scooted even closer, letting go of Ephram's hand to loop it around Ephram's waist and pull him closer. Ephram wiggled around, trying to ease the discomfort of his position on the hard piano bench. Giving up, figuring there would be no comfort in the solid wood of the bench, Ephram wrapped his other arm around Bright's shoulders, his fingers lightly brushing the back of Bright's neck. Bright shivered, tightening his hold on Ephram and taking the kiss even deeper.  
  
They didn't know how long they had been in the ballet room making out, but by the time they came to their senses and realized that they were still inside the school, the halls were empty and a very impatient Amy was standing in the front parking lot, arms crossed, foot tapping, teeth grinding. When she saw Bright and Ephram walk out of the school, she threw her hands up and walked over to them. Grabbing Bright by his collar, she said,  
  
"Where the hell have you been? I've been standing out here forever! I looked everywhere for you! Can we go home, please?"  
  
Then, without even a glance at Ephram, she proceeded to drag Bright across the lot to their car.  
  
~*~  
  
Amy leaned against the doorjamb, watching Bright preen in front of the bathroom mirror. She smiled to herself and said,  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
Bright glanced at Amy in the mirror, absently tugging on one of his curls.  
  
"Getting ready to go out, dumbass. What's it look like?"  
  
Amy scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. She was about to turn around and walk out of the bathroom with "an injured air about her", but curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"With Gemma?"  
  
Bright snorted, looking at Amy again,  
  
"No, Gemma and I have been over for, like, ever. And maybe if you'd stop sucking face with Colin for, like, a minute, even, you'd notice that life is still going on around you."  
  
Amy scowled, but continued trying to ignore Bright's biting sarcasm.  
  
"So, then who are you going out with?"  
  
Bright's eyebrows lowered and he mumbled,  
  
"No one."  
  
Amy grinned and cooed,  
  
"Aww, does wittle Bright have a wittle secret girlfriend?"  
  
Bright didn't look at Amy, though she noticed his cheeks turn a bit pink. Still grinning madly, Amy turned around and went back into her room.  
  
Bright was just slipping on his lightweight jean jacket when the doorbell rang. Smiling, Bright dashed out of his room and bounded down the stairs. He skidded to an abrupt halt when he saw Amy standing in front of the open door, staring at Ephram. He could just imagine what she was thinking. Bright slowly walked up to the door. He patted Amy's shoulder and said,  
  
"Later, sis."  
  
As he passed Amy, she grabbed a handful of his jacket and said,  
  
"Ah-ah, I don't think so." To Ephram: "Give us a minute, okay?"  
  
She shut the door rudely in Ephram's face and turned to Bright, her arms crossed. Bright said, his eyes wide, his expression incredulous,  
  
"Amy! It's snowing outside! Did you see what he's wearing?! Let him inside!"  
  
He moved to open the door, but Amy grabbed him and said,  
  
"What are you doing, Bright?"  
  
Bright frowned,  
  
"Letting Ephram insi---"  
  
"You know what I mean, Bright! Why are going out with Ephram?"  
  
Bright shrugged,  
  
"Cuz we're friends."  
  
Amy cocked her head to one side and stared Bright down. He mumbled,  
  
"Damn little sisters." He said more clearly, "I'll be back later. Good bye."  
  
Bright opened the door and stepped out, shutting the door firmly behind him. He saw Ephram leaning against a pillar and he said,  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. Amy's stupid."  
  
Ephram half smiled and walked with Bright to the car. Even once inside the car, he resisted the urge to lean over and kiss Bright because he caught a flick of the curtains and saw a stripe of honey-colored hair and a curious brown eye watching them. Rolling his eyes, he fastened his seatbelt and, knowing she couldn't see it, he reached over and squeezed Bright's thigh. Bright looked over at Ephram, smiling warmly as he started the car.  
  
~*~  
  
They came out of the theater laughing. "Bringing Down the House" had been a good choice, as Ephram had continually tried to convince Bright for days before they went to see it. Bright smiled widely at Ephram and said,  
  
"That was great."  
  
Ephram raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Really? Now, what have I been telling you for the past week?"  
  
Bright rolled his eyes,  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll trust your judgement next time. Jeez."  
  
Ephram grinned, bumping shoulders with Bright companionably. They walked out to the car, sliding in and immediately turning it on, along with the heater. Bright smiled, turning to look at Ephram,  
  
"So, coffee?"  
  
Ephram nodded,  
  
"Sure. Something hot would be nice."  
  
Bright grinned wickedly,  
  
"Well if you wanted something hot, why didn't you just say so?"  
  
Ephram laughed and sat, watching Bright expectantly. Bright leaned towards him, crawling awkwardly over the stick shift, and placing his hands on either side of Ephram's head on the headrest, effectively holding Ephram's head in place. Ephram tried to turn and see if anyone could see them, but Bright was cupping his face in his hands now, and he wouldn't let him look away.  
  
"Bright, people could---"  
  
"Who gives a damn, Ephram? Besides, no one's here this late. Just.relax."  
  
Ephram sighed, but smiled encouragingly up at Bright. With an answering smile, Bright leaned close, his mouth barely a hair's-breadth away from Ephram's. He paused, breath held, lips barely parted, staring sweetly into Ephram's eyes.  
  
Ephram shifted impatiently, waiting for Bright to kiss him. When he didn't, Ephram titled his chin upwards, effectively bringing his lips in contact with Bright's, then wrapped one arm around Bright's waist and tugged. Bright's precarious balance over the median gave way and he tumbled gracelessly into Ephram's lap. Ephram smiled, wrapping his other arm around Bright and, after helping Bright right himself, pulled him closer. Bright's hands dropped, sliding down to Ephram's chest, massaging muscles lightly. Ephram lowered his grip to Bright's hips and intensified the kiss, swiping his tongue over Bright's bottom lip, then nipping. Bright made a sound deep in his throat and rewarded Ephram with a slight brush of his thumb over one of Ephram's nipples. Ephram gasped, hands clenching on Bright's hips. Pleased, Bright repeated the action, more firmly. Ephram tensed, his hands still gripping Bright tightly, deepening the kiss even more. He pressed back against the seat, drawing Bright closer, silently begging for more. Bright leaned into Ephram, allowing his hand to wander lower, over Ephram's abdomen, lower still. His fingertips were just brushing the waistband of Ephram's pants when there was a sharp rap on the car window.  
  
Startled, Bright leaned back, looking at Ephram inquisitively. Ephram was staring out the window in horror. Frowning, Bright turned his head and felt all of the blood leave his face. Standing outside looked very, very pissed were Dr. and Rose Abbot. 


	2. Explanations

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liatli  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Summary: the title indicates Ephram of course! Bright and Ephram *get it on* yumm yumm!  
  
~*~ Part 2: ~*~  
  
"Oh, my God. I am, like, so sorry, Ephram. We are so dead."  
  
Thank you, Captain Obvious. To make Bright feel better, Ephram didn't say anything. He glanced over at Bright who was driving, shoulders tense, knuckles white from his vise-like grip on the steering wheel. Ephram attempted a nonchalant shrug, but it looked more like a nervous twitch. Bright pulled slowly into the driveway behind his parents' car and put the car into park, then turned it off. Before they got out, he turned to Ephram and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly.  
  
"Whatever happens, promise me you'll forgive me?"  
  
Ephram looked at Bright, now more than a little nervous. How bad could it be, though? Because, honestly, Dr. Abbot tried to be intimidating, but he was really just quite funny. Especially when he got so aggravated that the little vein in his neck popped out.Ephram forced his thoughts back to the present and nodded slowly. Bright relaxed his grip on Ephram's hands and smiled, looking relieved. Glancing around nervously, he leaned forwards and pecked Ephram on the lips. With one last squeeze, he let go of Ephram's hands, then got out of the car.  
  
They were sitting inside on a couch, one boy at each end trying not to provoke Dr. Abbot. Rose was perched in one of the armchairs and Dr. Abbot was pacing angrily. He was raging loudly (Amy had been banished to Kayla's house for the night with the promise of an explanation in the morning), but Bright and Ephram were mostly tuning him out. They tuned back in every once in a while,  
  
".not tell us, Bright.wonder how long.sneaking around.how dare you.your parents!.did Amy know?."  
  
It continued like that for about a half-hour, until Rose stood up, grabbing Dr. Abbot as he passed by her. She said firmly,  
  
"Shush, Harold. You're babbling and the boys are not listening. Why don't you let them talk now?"  
  
Dr. Abbot glared at Rose, but she stared right back. Finally, he threw his hands up and dropped into a chair. Satisfied, Rose sat back down, folded her hands across her lap, and looked expectantly at Bright and Ephram. Bright glanced at Ephram, took a deep breath, then said,  
  
"It's been about a month and a half."  
  
Dr. Abbot stared at Bright, incredulous.  
  
"How could you have held this from us for so long? You can never keep a secret! You're worse than old Mrs. Whimble!"  
  
Bright flushed and looked down at his lap. Rose reprimanded Dr. Abbot, then looked back at Bright and Ephram. Ephram raised his hand hesitantly, as if he were in school.  
  
"Yes, Ephram?"  
  
"It's not Bright's fault. I told him not to tell anyone."  
  
Bright was now staring at Ephram, his mouth hanging open. He started,  
  
"Ephram---"  
  
Ephram slanted him a glance that said 'shut up, you idiot'. Bright shook his head stubbornly and continued, turning to look straight into his dad's eyes,  
  
"I started all of this, I said we should keep it a secret."  
  
Dr. Abbot mumbled to himself, "Well, at least he had the sense to do that." Rose smacked Dr. Abbot, then indicated that Bright continue.  
  
"I thought it wouldn't be too great if people found out cause this is a small town and people might not be so accepting. But seriously, I kissed him first."  
  
Dr. Abbot turned red and spluttered. Rose blushed a little bit, too, but she was still smiling serenely, her hands still folded neatly in her lap. She said,  
  
"Alright, honey. We---your father is done giving you the third degree." She sent Dr. Abbot a firm look when he started to protest, "We're going to go to bed."  
  
She stood up, went over to kiss Bright's forehead, then she dragged Dr. Abbot from the room, but not before he called, "We're talking in the morning!" over his shoulder.  
  
The moment they heard the bedroom door shut and lock, Ephram stood up, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. He said,  
  
"I'm really sorry, Bright. I should go. I never meant to get you in trouble."  
  
Bright frowned, standing up, too. He said, taking Ephram's hands,  
  
"Ephram, it's so not your fault. So, shut up, okay? Anyway, that was, like, so not as bad as I thought it was gonna be."  
  
Ephram nodded, staring down at their linked hands. They stood silently for a few minutes, then Ephram looked up.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Bright turned to look at the clock on the lamp table,  
  
"Like, 12:30."  
  
"I guess I should go home."  
  
Bright smiled,  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Something's changed between you two and I can't figure out what it is."  
  
Bright turned at the sound of Amy's voice next to him. He had been watching Ephram walk gracefully down the hall, hips swaying subtly, immersed in the music playing in his earphones. As he passed Bright, he grinned and winked quickly. When he finally turned a corner, Bright looked at Amy. He said, sticking his hands in his pockets,  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Amy was watching the corner Ephram had just turned, her eyes slightly glazed over. She murmured,  
  
"He's so.graceful. I don't think he even knows it, though. God, it's just amazing. He just captures your attention when he walks by. And it's totally unconscious, totally unintentional."  
  
Shaking her head, she looked up at Bright,  
  
"What did you say, Bright?"  
  
Bright smiled, tugged on a lock of hair that had escaped her messy up-do.  
  
"Nothing, brat."  
  
Shooting one last look down the hall, Bright let Amy lead him towards the parking lot.  
  
~*~  
  
Ephram smiled briefly at Bright before opening the car door and sliding out. Bright grabbed Ephram's jacket before he was completely out of the car. He smiled,  
  
"Aren't you gonna kiss me goodnight?"  
  
Ephram smiled, then got out of the car, shutting the door. Bright frowned, watching Ephram skirt the front of the car and walk around to the driver's side. He pulled open the door, then ducked inside and pressed his lips chastely to Bright's. As he pulled away, Bright put his hand on the back of Ephram's head, clucked his tongue, and said,  
  
"You call that a goodnight kiss? How can you even call that a kiss?"  
  
Ephram barely had time to think about retorting before Bright pulled him into a kiss. By the time the kiss was over, Ephram's head was reeling and his knees had turned to jello. Bright pushed Ephram away so he could stand straight and Ephram had to take a few deep breaths before he could talk again.  
  
"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Abbot?"  
  
Bright grinned, winked, then started up the car again. He reached out to close the door, but Ephram stopped him and said incredulously,  
  
"What? You're just leaving?"  
  
Bright stopped and looked up at Ephram impatiently.  
  
"What is it? I kinda need to get home." But he was smiling.  
  
Ephram scowled, crossing his arms,  
  
"Fine, then. But don't expect to be getting any anytime soon."  
  
Bright snorted,  
  
"I'm not getting any now, so why the hell should I expect it?"  
  
Ephram raised one eyebrow, half-grinning. Bright's jaw dropped and said,  
  
"No way. Oh, come on, Ephram, what the hell? Now?"  
  
Ephram only shrugged and began to walk towards his house. Bright rolled his eyes, then hopped out of the car and chased after Ephram. He said, grabbing Ephram's arm,  
  
"Come on, Eph. You can't mean, like, right now."  
  
Ephram looked Bright in the eyes,  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
Bright's jaw clenched, making a muscle tick.  
  
"So, right now."  
  
Ephram shrugged,  
  
"My sister's sleeping over at Nina's, and even if my Dad's not asleep, though I'm sure he is, his room is on the other side of the hall and the walls are even thicker than your skull, so it's a sure bet he wont hear us."  
  
Bright shook his head,  
  
"How long have you been planing this?"  
  
Ephram shrugged again,  
  
"Ever since your parents caught us. I just didn't think it'd be appropriate that night."  
  
"But I can't tonight! We've got school tomorrow."  
  
Ephram shrugged again,  
  
"So you'll ride with me. What, afraid to be seen in public with me, Bright?"  
  
Bright rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air, in a perfect, unconscious imitation of his dad.  
  
"Fine! But it had better be good, Brown."  
  
Ephram grinned, winking,  
  
"It will, Bright. You can count on it." 


	3. Reveal

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Summary: CHAPTER THREE! Lol. Not as.explicit as was expected, but then again, this is rated R, not NC-17 (is there even that category on this site?). and, I know, Eph's not his usual sassy self in my story, but there's really no room for him to be. I wanted it to be sweet. Of course, funny would definitely be a plus, I just couldn't really think of anything to put in. anyways, enjoy! BTW, thank you, people that reviewed. It always makes me feel so good, cuz im so insecure about my writing. I love y'all!  
  
~*~ Part 3:  
  
~*~  
  
Ephram stood in the middle of the room, watching Bright as he wandered around exploring it. When Bright got back to Ephram's desk, where he started, he looked up at Ephram. Ephram's breath caught in his throat, his heart skipped a beat. Bright shot him a quick, unintentionally sexy grin before leaning over the desk, inadvertently presenting Ephram with an excellent view of his backside. Shaking his head once, Ephram walked over to Bright. Hands linked behind his back, he smiled.  
  
"Enjoying snooping?"  
  
Bright turned his head, flashing Ephram that grin again and Ephram couldn't help it---he was just too damn adorable. He grabbed a fist-full of Bright's shirt, pulling towards himself. Bright straightened, stumbling a little in Ephram's direction. He barely had time to look down at Ephram inquisitively before he was hauled forwards with a surprising burst of strength and all but swallowed whole. When Ephram's lips touched his, Bright's arms instinctively came around his waist, trapping Ephram's hands between them as Bright seemed to try to fuse their bodies together.  
  
Ephram's hands were starting to lose feeling when Bright relaxed his grip and began to pull Ephram in the direction of his bed. Bright sat down on it, his arms still around Ephram's waist. He pulled Ephram between his thighs and buried his face in Ephram's shirt. Breath catching again at the intimate gesture, Ephram cradled Bright's head against his chest, running his fingers lightly through the loose curls of hair.  
  
A few relaxing, mood-setting moments later, Bright pulled back, looking up at Ephram. Slowly, Ephram stepped backwards and pulled his T-shirt over his head, then the long-sleeved shirt he wore beneath it. Ephram ran a hand subconsciously over his mused hair as Bright's eyes roved over Ephram's pale torso, greedily drinking in the slightly developed, never-would-have- guessed-they-were-there muscles. Ephram could feel himself blushing brightly and tried to he tried to cross his arms across his chest. Bright grabbed his arms before he could and pulled him closer. Bright pressed a kiss just above Ephram's navel before tugging on Ephram's arms till he sat down next to him on the bed. Bright ran a long-fingered hand through Ephram's hair, cupping the back of his head and pulling him forwards until their lips touched.  
  
Soft and sweet, the kiss progressed slowly. Bright's hands slid down to roam over Ephram's back. Heat radiated from his pale skin, drawing Bright in. He only became aware that Ephram was trying to pull his shirt off when he pulled away so he could slip it over Bright's head. Ephram closed his hands over Bright's biceps and pulled him closer s he leaned backwards until Bright was lying atop him. Ephram parted his legs to allow Bright to settle between them before resuming the kiss.  
  
The only sounds in the room were the occasional sigh and moan from the boys, the slight rustling of clothing as they shifted around.  
  
Suddenly impatient, Ephram reached down between them and tried to undo Bright's belt. His trembling fingers fumbled with it for what seemed like ages until he finally got it undone. Next was the button, which took just as long as the belt. Then, Ephram slid one finger inside to slowly ease the zipper down. Bright shifted his hips restlessly, eager to be rid of the barrier, eager for corporeal contact. After slowly pushing off his pants and shaking them to the floor, Ephram rewarded Bright. He slid one finger inside the waistband of Bright's "comely" plaid boxers, just brushing up against his erection. Bright whimpered into the crook of Ephram's neck, trying to shift closer. Ephram withdrew his finger and, in frustration and disappointment, Bright bit Ephram's neck. With a laugh, Ephram's hand suddenly shot down the front of Bright's boxers, wrapping around him tightly. Bright couldn't control the little jerk of his hips and a startled gasp. He moved his head restlessly against Ephram's shoulder, then shifted away.  
  
Ephram frowned in confusion, his hand dropping to the bed. He looked over at Bright, who had rolled off of Ephram and was lying on his back, one arm flung across his forehead, chest heaving. Ephram leaned up on one elbow and looked down at Bright. He reached a hand out hesitantly and touched Bright's chest. Bright opened one eye and smiled up at Ephram. Ephram was still frowning, concerned with Bright's reaction to his touching him. He said softly,  
  
"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Bright opened both eyes now, wide, and he shook his head, protesting vehemently.  
  
"God, no! You did nothing wrong. I'm just.trying to regain a little control."  
  
Ephram turned a little pink, a wry smile upon his face. He looked down at the sheets and murmured,  
  
"You don't have to be careful, you know. It's not like this is the first time I've done this."  
  
Bright didn't say anything and when Ephram looked at him, both eyebrows were raised and his mouth was open in shock. He sat up quickly,  
  
"It's not?"  
  
Ephram blushed even more,  
  
"No."  
  
Bright tried not to pout and he said, a petulant tone creeping into his voice,  
  
"What, did you have, like, a boyfriend in New York of something?"  
  
Ephram looked down again, trying to hide his amusement this time, and he mumbled,  
  
"Or something."  
  
Bright's eyes narrowed and he said, suspicion now clear in his voice,  
  
"What's 'or something'?"  
  
Bright saw now that Ephram was blushing to the roots of his hair. Ephram said something unintelligible and Bright placed a hand underneath Ephram's chin, forcing his to look up and into Bright's eyes.  
  
"What was that, Eph? I couldn't hear you."  
  
Ephram shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant way.  
  
"We were more like. . ."  
  
Bright supplied helpfully,  
  
"Fuck buddies?"  
  
If possible, Ephram got even redder and he flinched,  
  
"Well, if you want to put it that way. . ."  
  
Bright sighed, let his hand slide to the side of Ephram's neck. His thumb rubbed at the pulse point there, feeling the pulse begin to quicken under his caress. Bright shifted closer, his face very close to Ephram's,  
  
"So, you're really very experienced in this kind of thing."  
  
Ephram grinned,  
  
"You could say that. . ."  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Bright brought his lips in contact with Ephram's. a beat, and Ephram pulled back a few inches, his eyes on Bright's too-tempting mouth,  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
His mind thoroughly muddled, Bright didn't even bother opening his eyes,  
  
"Mind what?"  
  
"That you're not my. . .first."  
  
Bright shook his head, half-smiling now. He did open his eyes now and he took Ephram's hands in his, lacing their fingers together.  
  
"Not one bit."  
  
Ephram smiled, clearly relieved. He let out a little sigh,  
  
"Good."  
  
"And now, back to business. . ."  
  
Bright brought their linked hands up to Ephram's shoulder, pushing gently until Ephram lay down on his back. He rolled over onto Ephram, smiling lovingly. Releasing one of Ephram's hands, he stroked his fingers through Ephram's hair, trailing them down to trace his ear, then whispering down the side of his neck. Bright's hand rested on Ephram's neck, lightly cupping it, his thumb resting over Ephram's pulse. Ever so slowly, he leaned his head down, sweetening the moment with the increasing anticipation. Finally, their lips met and Ephram couldn't hold back the little moan that escaped when Bright's tongue touched his. Struggling to control himself, Ephram wrapped his arms around Bright's neck, pulling him closer, trying desperately to deepen the kiss. Bright chuckled, whispering against Ephram's lips,  
  
"Slow down, Ephram. We have all night."  
  
~*~ TBC. . . ~*~  
  
Hope y'all have enjoyed it thus far! I hope to have the next chapter posted by the middle of next week.  
  
~*~ 


	4. And Then the Morning Comes

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 4:  
  
~*~  
  
Bright lay wide-awake in the dark, one hand griping the headboard above his head and the other resting on his stomach. One pale shaft of moonlight cut across the bed, shining over Bright's bare chest and Ephram's face. He turned his head to peek at Ephram. Still sleeping peacefully, a serene expression on his face, lips turned up in a secretive smile. Sighing, Bright shifted onto his side so he could gaze at Ephram without straining his neck muscles.  
  
He thought, "Did I really say that?"  
  
Bright's expression turned worried. He tried going over the events of the night. A little less than two hours ago, still delirious from the after- effects of his and Ephram's lovemaking, he thought he'd mumbled something to the effect of "I love you". Ephram had turned then, moving languidly to rest his head on the pillow facing Bright, he had smiled softly, brushed the back of his hand across Bright's cheek, then murmured "ditto" and fallen asleep. A slight frown marred Bright's brow as he stared at Ephram's sleeping form. He absently rubbed his hand over his heart, realizing nervously that he really did love Ephram and about the problems that could and would cause. With a tortured sigh, Bright settled further under the covers, forcing his mind to go blank, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
He woke in the morning to the sound of the shower running. Still disoriented, Bright mumbled into the pillow,  
  
"Dammit." Grinding his palms into his eyes, Bright flipped over and sat up slowly. He opened one eye cautiously. It was still dark outside, he observed from the window above the bed. He turned around to throw the covers off, but wait---he didn't have a window above his bed. Frowning, Bright tried to get out of the bed, but the blankets were still tangled around his legs and, caught, he tumbled headfirst onto the carpet. Ruefully rubbing his head, Bright pushed himself to a sitting position and looked up to see a very amused, very naked Ephram standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Suddenly, along with a rush of heat to his face, it all came back to him. Smiling tentatively at Ephram, who was now wrapping a towel around his waist and walking over to Bright, he tried to stand up. Ephram reached him before he succeeded and offered him a hand. Grabbing the outstretched hand gratefully, Bright was pulled to his feet. Ephram looked Bright over, looking a little worried,  
  
"You okay, man? I heard a thump and came out to see what happened."  
  
Bright nodded, half smiling, but rubbed his head some more. It didn't feel good to fall on your head, he discovered. Bright sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Can I use the shower?"  
  
Ephram grinned,  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
Bright smiled thankfully, then turned to walk to the bathroom. Halfway there, he paused, turned around, and walked back over to a confused Ephram. Without a word, Bright hauled Ephram up against him, running his hands down his back to cup his ass, and kissed him hard. By the time Ephram's brain registered the fact that Bright was kissing him and thought to kiss back, Bright was setting Ephram away from him and going back to the bathroom.  
  
Frustrated, Ephram ran a trembling hand through his hair and watched Bright shut the door, then heard the shower turn on. He was just turning towards his closet, when he changed his mind, sauntering into the bathroom.  
  
Bright squealed when he heard the door open, hurrying to cover his private areas that could be seen fuzzily through the frosted glass shower doors. Ephram laughed, calling out,  
  
"Relax, it's me."  
  
Bright sighed with relief and went back to washing his hair. Moments later, he squealed again when the shower door opened and Ephram stepped in. Bright frowned, trying to keep his gaze on Ephram's face when he said,  
  
"You already showered."  
  
Ephram grinned wickedly,  
  
"I know, but what harm could two showers do, especially for a germophobe?"  
  
Bright looked at Ephram skeptically.  
  
"But Ephram, you're not a germophobe."  
  
Ephram grinned widely, shrugging,  
  
"And that's the beauty of it."  
  
Still looking at Ephram as if he had sprouted another head, Bright closed his eyes, tilting his head back under the hot spray to rinse out the shampoo. He gasped when he felt slick arms go around his waist and a warm body press up against his. Ephram smiled, murmured,  
  
"I love smelling my shampoo on you."  
  
Bright opened his eyes and grinned back, wrapping his arms around Ephram in turn.  
  
They stood there under the spray, grinning like fools, for a few more minutes before Bright had the sense to lean in and kiss Ephram softly. This time it took Ephram all of 3 seconds to respond.  
  
~*~  
  
Ephram missed the school bus and they both missed Homeroom.  
  
But, hey, what was one late when you had a morning like they did?  
  
~*~  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Partay

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Also found at:   
  
A/N: just to clear a few things up, in case you were confused: Amy was never told about Bright and Ephram's relationship. Umm.Colin and Bright are still friends. This isnt one of those stories where Bright becomes a social pariah or anything. He's still all popular and everything, I just didn't feel that any scenes with Colin (so far) were necessary. Anyways.back to the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Part 5:  
  
~*~  
  
"So, remind me again why we're here."  
  
Bright glared briefly at Ephram before returning to scanning the room for the kegs. Finally spotting them with a triumphant "ah-ha!" Bright grabbed Ephram's hand and led him through the throng. The kegs were situated in front of a wall of windows over-looking the swimming pool. The pool was full of people either fully clothed or in their under-garments. Ephram watched the people in various stages of inebriation and undress with a look of distaste on his face. Bright was filling up a red plastic cup with beer when he caught the look on Ephram's face. Rolling his eyes, he said,  
  
"Loosen up, Ephram. It's a party."  
  
Ephram looked back at Bright, who handed him the cup of beer. Taking a tentative sip, Ephram retorted,  
  
"Oh, yeah, I know. You're supposed to get drunk and go skinny-dipping, then end up in some random closet or bedroom hooking up with a total stranger."  
  
Bright flashed him a wide grin and said, toasting him with his cup of beer,  
  
"You learn quick, but," he leaned closer, pressing his lips against Ephram's ear, "I'm not a total stranger."  
  
Ephram snorted into his cup, trying very hard not to turn his head and nibble on the lips that were discreetly tugging on his earlobe. When Bright pulled away, Ephram couldn't contain the little sigh of longing that escaped, or the flash of need in his eyes when he glanced at Bright. Looking around the room over the rim of his cup, Ephram shook his head and drained the rest of his beer. Making a face, he handed the cup back to Bright. Shocked, Bright looked from the empty cup to Ephram and back to the cup before shaking his head and refilling it.  
  
~*~  
  
4 cups of beer, 3 cups of spiked punch, and a couple vodka shots later (taken from someone's parents' liquor cabinet), Ephram was lounging out on a chair by the pool. Bright was sitting next to him, watching him with worried eyes. He leaned closer to Ephram and said,  
  
"Are you sure you can hold all that alcohol, man? You drank a lot."  
  
Ephram turned his head to look at Bright. He smiled slowly and said,  
  
"You must not know me as well as we thought, Abbot. I can hold my alcohol. Comes from being Jewish and hanging out with my crowd back in New York."  
  
Still a little skeptical, Bright leaned back and turned his attention to watching the people in the pool. It was the first he had heard of friends back in New York, but he didn't really think that that was the time to pursue the subject. Once he finished the contents of his cup, Bright stood up and held a hand out to Ephram. Ephram looked up at Bright and, taking his hand and standing up, said,  
  
"We going to get more beer?"  
  
Bright laughed,  
  
"No, but we are going. Home."  
  
Ephram scowled,  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
Bright grinned cheekily, cupping Ephram's elbow and leading him inside,  
  
"Too bad, bub."  
  
Ephram was still scowling, but he got into the car obediently.  
  
By the time Bright pulled into his driveway, Ephram was half-asleep. Bright had to lift him out of the car and support him as they walked inside. Amy was still up watching late-night reruns of I Dream of Genie. When Bright dragged Ephram inside and she saw Ephram, she laughed loudly.  
  
"Ephram? What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Bright scowled at her and said quietly,  
  
"He's tired. And just a little bit shit-faced."  
  
Amy grinned while she watched Bright struggle to get Ephram up the stairs. When he finally succeeded, he had to stop for a minute, leaning against the banister to catch his breath. He made it to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door and dropping Ephram on the bed. Ephram sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He looked up Bright sleepily and smiled. Bright smiled back and sat down next to Ephram, putting an arm around his waist. Ephram let his head drop onto Bright's shoulder. Bright rubbed his cheek on the top of Ephram's head and murmured,  
  
"You smell."  
  
Ephram laughed softly and struggled to stand up. He said, walking towards the bathroom door,  
  
"Come wash my back, Abbot?"  
  
Rolling his eyes but smiling, Bright followed Ephram into the bathroom. He was surprised to see Ephram already naked and standing in the shower, fiddling with the knobs. He commented,  
  
"You undress quickly."  
  
Ephram shot a grin over his shoulder, then returned to tying to get the shower to work. Bright struggled not to laugh while he watched Ephram stand there butt-naked, tip of his tongue caught between his teeth in concentration, turning the knobs the wrong way. After a few minutes with no success, Ephram stamped his foot and said huffily, turning to Bright,  
  
"Will you turn the damn shower on please?"  
  
A few giggles escaped while Bright leaned forward to turn on the shower. Ephram sighed, his frown disappearing, as he stepped under the warm spray. He turned his head to look at Bright,  
  
"You just gonna stand there or are you getting in?"  
  
Bright smiled and started to remove his clothes slowly. Ephram raised one eyebrow and turned to watch Bright's little strip-tease with interest.  
  
~*~  
  
Amy could hear giggling coming from Bright's room well past 3 o'clock in the morning. Rolling her eyes, she snuggled further under her covers, pulling her pillow over her head to try and muffle the sounds. It didn't work, but she eventually drifted off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shut up, Ephram, you'll wake Amy up."  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes,  
  
"Please, I'm not the one who keeps moaning so loudly."  
  
Bright scowled,  
  
"I do not."  
  
Ephram grinned and moved to prove his point. Bright watched Ephram warily as he slid down Bright's body. Realizing his intent, Bright let his eyes flutter shut and he bit his lip *just in case*.  
  
Ephram was right.  
  
TBC. 


	6. Chemistry

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Also found at:   
  
~*~  
  
Part 6:  
  
~*~  
  
"Say it again."  
  
Arms folded, "No."  
  
"Come on, "Bright pleaded, "say it again! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a grand piano on top?"  
  
Ephram laughed despite himself, lounging back on Bright's bed. Shaking his head, he said,  
  
"No, damn it."  
  
Bright pouted,  
  
"Why not."  
  
Ephram shrugged,  
  
"I feel stupid for even saying it to begin with. I mean, you just sat there, looking so shocked.you didn't respond for a full 5 minutes, and then when you did, you laughed. You laughed!"  
  
Bright sighed,  
  
"Come on, Ephram. I so didn't mean it that way. I was just so shocked you acctually said it! I mean, I never expected to hear that from you. Just, please, say it again. I want to hear you say it again."  
  
Ephram sighed, rolling his eyes,  
  
"Fine. But just because you asked so pretty."  
  
Bright beamed at Ephram, snuggling closer against his side and wrapping his arms around Ephram's waist. Ephram kept his arms crossed and, refusing to look at him, said in a forcedly flat tone,  
  
"You look hot today."  
  
Bright giggled, nuzzling Ephram's chest. Sighing, Ephram relaxed his stance, covering Bright's arms with his own. He rested his chin on the top of Bright's head and said, turning his head to rub his cheek against Bright's hair affectionately,  
  
"You suck, Bright."  
  
Bright looked up at Ephram, grinned devilishly,  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Ephram raised his eyebrows and looked down at Bright. He caught the smirk and rolled his eyes,  
  
"Perv."  
  
Bright laughed, sliding down so he was level with Ephram's waist. He said, eyes wide, his look angelic and innocent.  
  
"But don't you want me to suck, Ephram?"  
  
Ephram tried to smile, but his breath was backing up in his lungs and he was nearly trembling in anticipation. His eyes fluttered shut when Bright reached a hand up to caress his cheek. He turned his face into Bright's hand, and Bright gasped, marveling at the tender gesture. Slowly, he scooted back up, leaning towards Ephram. He kissed him, then, slowly, softly, wanting to convey his feelings for Ephram without using words. Ephram sighed, moving languidly, shifting closer to Bright, pressing up against his entire length. Wanting to feel the heat from that lithe body. Bright murmured something unintelligible against Ephram's lips before settling over Ephram, pinning him to the bed. Bright's hand was just stealing under Ephram's shirt when a door slammed somewhere in the house and a voice called out,  
  
"Bright! Bright, are you home?"  
  
Cursing, Bright scrambled off the bed, ran a hand through his hair, trying unsuccessfully to tame the curls, and then, smoothing down his shirt, he walked to the bedroom door, taking deep, calming breaths all the while, and unlocked it and swung it open. He walked out to the banister and shouted down,  
  
"I'm upstairs!"  
  
He turned to shoot an apologetic look at Ephram and they heard footsteps on the stairs. Seconds later, Colin appeared at the top of the stairs, slightly winded but grinning widely.  
  
"Hey, Abbot! Amy said you'd be home, so I thought I'd come over and see."  
  
He trailed off, noticing Bright glancing apprehensively into his room. Colin turned to look inside the room and saw Ephram casually sprawled across Bright's bed perusing a Sports Illustrated. Colin's eager grin faded and he said softly,  
  
".Oh."  
  
Bright reached out to touch Colin's arm and said,  
  
"Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?"  
  
Colin turned to look at Bright, disappointment written on his face. He shrugged dejectedly,  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
Bright glanced at Ephram again and said to Colin,  
  
"I'm really sorry. I had no idea you wanted to do something today."  
  
Colin shrugged again,  
  
"Whatever man. It's no problem."  
  
Bright nodded hesitantly, then followed Colin downstairs and to the front door. Colin went out, then turned around and said by with a little wave and a half-hearted smile. Bright closed the door and went back upstairs. Ephram was sitting cross-legged, the magazine closed next to him. He said the moment Bright entered the room,  
  
"He wants you."  
  
Bright stopped walking and said, looking at Ephram in shock,  
  
"What?"  
  
Ephram tilted his head and said,  
  
"He wants you, Bright. I can tell."  
  
Bright shook his head as he continued towards the bed,  
  
"No way, Ephram. He's dating Amy, for God's sake. Plus, he's, like, the straightest guy there is."  
  
Ephram shook his head, said insistently,  
  
"I'm telling you Bright. He wants you."  
  
Bright shook his head back,  
  
"You're wrong. And plus, it doesn't matter, because I don't want him. I want you."  
  
Bright punctuated that last 'you' with a firm kiss on Ephram's mouth before he plopped down next to him, drawing Ephram into his arms. Ephram sighed, leaning into Bright. He mumbled against the soft cotton of Bright's shirt,  
  
"I should do my schoolwork."  
  
Bright looked at Ephram down the bridge of his nose,  
  
"Do you really want to do that now?"  
  
Ephram snorted,  
  
"Hell no, but I should.if I want to pass Chemistry."  
  
Bright grinned, unable to resist,  
  
"If you wanted to do Chemistry, why didn't you say so?"  
  
Ephram frowned, looking up,  
  
"You know Chemistry?"  
  
"Aced the class."  
  
Ephram couldn't control his jaw before it dropped open and he said,  
  
"Really?"  
  
Bright stifled a laugh,  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Ephram narrowed his eyes, finally getting it.  
  
"Oh, ha ha. I mean real Chemistry. As in experiments, equations."  
  
Bright grinned, winking,  
  
"You plus me equals us. And I know all about experimentation. Of the non- chemical variety, that is."  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes,  
  
"Bright, you are so immature."  
  
"And that's why you love me."  
  
"That is not why."  
  
Bright laughed, doubting that Ephram realized that he had just admitted that he loved him.  
  
"Well, it's one of the reasons, right?"  
  
"I do not condone immatureness. Nor do I encourage it in any way."  
  
Bright tilted his head to the side. He hadn't really answered the question.  
  
"Is immatureness a word?"  
  
Ephram pushed away from Bright, sliding off the bed, hands on his hips,  
  
"Bright, don't deliberately try to piss me off, okay?"  
  
Bright's eyes widened, a little bit hurt.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
Ephram sighed, reaching one hand up to tug on his hair in exasperation,  
  
"I should go. I have homework, it's my night to make dinner.I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
Ephram walked over to the door, grabbed his backpack, and turned to look at Bright. Bright sighed, stood up and walked over to Ephram, expression still depicting the hurt he felt at Ephram's dig. Ephram rose on tiptoe, pressing a kiss to Bright's cheek, then, with a lingering look, he turned around and left.  
  
Once he heard the door slam shut, Bright walked back over to his bed and flopped, stomach down, onto the bed. After a few minutes' thought, he reached for the phone on his bedside table, punching in a number.  
  
"Colin? Hey, you wanna do something?"  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later, Ephram lay on his bed in a pose similar to Bright's earlier one. A cordless phone rested in his open palm, a speed-dial number displayed on the little screen. Biting his lip, Ephram pressed TALK and lifted the phone to his ear. After a couple minutes of the phone just ringing and ringing, Ephram hung up. Sighing, he got off the bed and went into the kitchen. Dr. Brown was sitting there reading an old issue of TIME magazine and sipping tea.  
  
"Dad, I'm gonna go pick up some pizza, okay?"  
  
Andy looked up,  
  
"We can have it delivered, Ephram."  
  
Ephram shrugged,  
  
"I know, but I kinda just want to get out of the house for a while, okay?"  
  
Andy nodded,  
  
"Sure thing. Just get the usual." Standing up, he fished his wallet out of his pocket. "Here, take this. Why don't you stop at Mama Joy's and get a large order of fries, too?"  
  
Ephram nodded, pocketing the cash. Then he grabbed his jacket from a peg near the door and left.  
  
Walking into the noisy pizza parlor, Ephram glanced around casually before walking up to the counter. As he ordered, he studied the room and he people in it more closely. His eyes glanced over a booth in the corner, then doubled back. There sat Bright and Colin, laughing and fooling around just like old times. Eyes narrowed, Ephram deliberately looked away. Once he got the pizza, he left without a backward glance.  
  
~*~  
  
Colin looked up, feeling someone looking at them. He scanned the room and his eyes alighted on a familiar face at the counter. Eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion, Ephram deliberately turned away. Colin nudged Bright, inclining his head towards the counter. Bright swiveled in the booth and he saw Ephram standing broodily at the counter, he was about to get up and go talk to him when Ephram grabbed the pizza box handed to him and left without so much as a glance in Bright's direction.  
  
TBC 


	7. Baby Steps

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Also found at:   
  
A/N: I won't ruin it for anyone who didn't get to see the premiere of Everwood tonight, I just want to say it was wonderful. And my story will not include any events that went on tonight, nor any from the future episodes. As you could probably tell anyway, it's completely AU.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 7  
  
~*~  
  
Dr. Brown barely restrained himself. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab Ephram's neck, wring it until all of the frustration and exasperation faded away. Instead, he settled for the little rubber chicken Delia had slipped into his lab coat that morning. Sitting there, across the kitchen table, in all his glory, was the fore-mentioned Ephram. Ephram sat, slouched down, arms crossed, brow furrowed. Tugging at the chicken, twisting it this way and that, Andy ground out,  
  
"Ephram, I'm your father. I love you. Now just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Ephram stubbornly shook his head. His stance, his expression told that he had done a lot of that, shaking his head, in the past half-hour or so. Throwing his hands up, the rubber chicken flying across the room to land neatly, with a plop, in the pot of soup that was going to be dinner, Andy growled. Well, it was like a growl, but not exactly a growl. More like a cross between a sigh and a growl. Chair scraping back, Andy stood up. He stomped over to Ephram, leaned forward to slap his hands down on the table.  
  
"If you don't tell me what's bothering you, I can't help you. And if you don't stop sitting that way, you're going to do very bad things for your posture, which was never great to begin with. Now I'm asking---insisting--- that you tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Ephram shook his head again, leaned forward.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, everything is just fine and dandy. Can I go to bed now?"  
  
Gritting his teeth, Andy nodded tersely, figuring he wasn't going to get anything out of Ephram tonight. With a sigh, Ephram got up and, sliding past Andy, stalked towards his bedroom. Andy watched him go, annoyed that his son wouldn't open up to him. There was something wrong. He had been acting strangely for the past week. In fact, it was like he was regressing. Going back to the way he was when they had first moved here, to Everwood. Rolling his eyes and chalking it up to teenage hormones, mood swings, whatever. Anything that pointed away from the strong possibility that Ephram just plain hated him.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally in the sanctuary of his bedroom, Bright collapsed onto his bed. With a deep sigh, Bright turned his face into his pillows, breathing deeply. Trying to find any lingering traces of Ephram. Only a short week ago, they had lain right there, in Bright's bed, naked, twined together, content. Now, they weren't even speaking. He had just emerged whole and intact, surprise surprise, from another lecture. Dr. Abbot, Harold, Dad, was too astute for his own good. And as a result, Bright had a mondo headache and a pricking in the back of his eyes. He missed Ephram. Missed him so much, it hurt. It hurt to see him pass by in the hall and deliberately avert his eyes. It hurt to pick up the phone, always expecting to hear Ephram's voice, laden with undertones of desire, want, need, suggestion. Forcing back the tears once more, Bright tried to remember why they weren't talking. It was so silly, really. Not even a real fight. With another loaded sigh, Bright buried his face further into the pillows and tried to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time, Ephram was lying in his bed. And much the same, he had entered the room, gone directly to the bed, bending down to press his nose to the pillow. Then he proceeded to strip off his clothes, climb into bed. Now he lay on his back, hands folded primly across the edge of the sheet resting on his stomach, staring blankly at the ceiling. That was really the only place that didn't have some reminder of Bright. The walls were littered with pictures, his desk covered in junk, some his, some Bright's. Ephram couldn't even tell the difference anymore. The pillow behind his head was Bright's. He had left it there after a sleepover. Had taken one of Ephram's by mistake. By mistake. Yeah, right. Ephram's chin quivered and he tried vainly to drive Bright and their stupid fight from his mind. With a last tremulous sigh, Ephram turned to his side, pressing his cheek to the pillow, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day brought cheery sunshine and a cool front. Spring had faded to summer, bringing along with it relentless heat. School would be out in two more weeks and there was a restlessness about the town. Children were starting to get antsy, anxious for the school year to end, anxious for summer camp and swimming and sleeping till noon. At 9:30 in the morning Delia bounded into Ephram's room, pulling back the curtains and squealing,  
  
"Saturday, Ephram! Wake up sleepy head!"  
  
Ephram grunted, flipping onto his back and pulling his pillow over his head. Delia giggled and went to the bed, climbing on. She sat on Ephram's back, jumping up and down and beating his back like a drum. Ephram groaned, shifted, trying to throw Delia off. Leaning forward to shout in his ear,  
  
"Dad said to wake you up! We've got stuff to do! Get up, get up!"  
  
Ephram growled,  
  
"I would if you'd get offa me."  
  
Delia scrambled off the bed and dashed out of the room, yelling to Andy that Ephram was awake. Heaving a sigh, Ephram got out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, Ephram joined Andy and Delia in the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"How'd you sleep, Ephram?"  
  
Ephram glanced at his dad as he heaped a plate full with eggs, mini biscuits, and vegetarian sausages. He shrugged,  
  
"Fine. Why?"  
  
Andy shook his head,  
  
"No reason, just wondering."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ephram took a seat at the table. Breakfast was strained conversation between Ephram and Andy for the first few minutes before they gave up completely. After that Delia was perfectly content to fill the resulting silence with her mindless chatter. Once breakfast ended, Ephram was helping clean when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Would you get the, Ephram?"  
  
Sighing, Ephram wiped his hands and went to the door. Without a thought he swung it open and was surprised to find Amy standing there. Ephram crossed his arms, suddenly aware that he was bare-chested. Amy smiled and averted her eyes. She said softly,  
  
"Hey, Ephram."  
  
Ephram squirmed uncomfortably, his face an unflattering shade of tomato. He stammered,  
  
"Um, h-hey Amy."  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
Ephram shifted feet and shook his head,  
  
"Not at the moment, but in, like, an hour Dad's dragging Delia and me shopping."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She finally looked up at him, trying to keep her eyes on his eyes. No where else. When her vision strayed to Ephram's abs, she mentally chided herself, and said, bringing a hand up to shield her eyes,  
  
"So, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Ephram looked around, nodded. He let her in, then held up a finger for her to stay there. He dashed to his room to pull on a shirt. When he emerged, Amy was sitting on the couch, hands clasping her knees, biting her lip nervously. She looked up when he sat down in a chair across from her. Smiling, she said, letting go of her knees,  
  
"I came here because I sort of have a.concern."  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Ephram tried to focus on Amy, not on the fact that her hair was the exact shade of Bright's. That her eyes were flitting around the room in her anxiety, just like Bright's did. That her hands were clenching into fists and unclenching, just like Bright's did. Hat her left foot was jiggling up and down in a nervous tick, just like Bright's did. Shaking his head, he brought himself back. He peered at Amy politely and waited for her to continue. She hesitated a moment, then said softly,  
  
"Something's wrong with Bright."  
  
Ephram frowned, his heart starting to race as all kinds of horrible scenarios raced through his minds. He tried to keep the worry, the tremble out of his voice,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's.different. I mean, usually Bright's so.jolly. You know?"  
  
Ephram sighed, relieved that Bright wasn't in danger, or something. He nodded. Eyeing Ephram suspiciously, Amy continued.  
  
"Well, I noticed that you two haven't been talking lately. And I thought that maybe it had something to do with that. Because you have gotten to be really close friends. And he's just been so mopey lately and, if you ever tell him I said this I'll kick your ass, but it breaks my heart. So I was just hoping that you could resolve whatever you two aren't talking over."  
  
Ephram sighed again, but not with relief this time. He closed his eyes for a minute, then looked back at Amy.  
  
"It's kind of complicated, Amy." At her desperate look, Ephram rushed to add, "But I'll think about it. Well, I have been for a while now, but I'll do something about it, okay?"  
  
Smiling, Amy stood up. She took a step towards Ephram, who had stood up, too. She hesitated a minute before reaching out and hugging him. She whispered,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Smiling half-heartedly, Ephram walked her to the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Monday?" Bright scrunched his nose up, thinking. "What time?"  
  
Colin answered on the other end of the phone,  
  
"7?"  
  
Bright frowned,  
  
"Damn. You know I can't Colin. My Dad's really anal about missing 7th Heaven. It's our "family night". How's Tuesday?"  
  
Colin rolled his eyes,  
  
"7th Heaven? Please, Bright. Gimme a break!"  
  
"I can't, Colin. It's been like this forever, you know it has."  
  
Colin sighed,  
  
"I know, I know. I guess Tuesday's okay."  
  
"Okay, so see ya at school."  
  
Colin nodded,  
  
"Sure thing, man. Oh, and hey, cheer up, will ya? You're bringing me down."  
  
Bright smiled,  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Colin."  
  
Hanging up, Bright, turned to stare at the picture on his desk. He, Amy, and Ephram had gone to a picnic site in the woods one day, bringing a camera with them. After lunch, they had been fooling around with a football, Ephram and Amy versus Bright. Even with 2 on 1, Bright was kicking their butts. In the picture, Ephram had tried to tackle Bright, jumping onto his back. It hadn't worked and Bright had ended up basically giving Ephram a piggyback ride. Amy had thought it was so funny, she had snapped a picture.  
  
"I know you miss him."  
  
Bright started, swinging towards the doorway. Amy was standing there, leaning against the jamb, watching Bright. She walked inside, sitting next to Bright on his bed. Resting her head on his shoulder, she said,  
  
"I wish you two would make up."  
  
Bright jerked in surprise.  
  
"What?" his voice sounded unnaturally high and it cracked nervously.  
  
"Well, it's obvious, Bright. You don't have to pretend."  
  
Bright's eyes flicked to the picture on his desk.  
  
"What's obvious?"  
  
Amy lifted her head to look at Bright weirdly,  
  
"That you two are fighting!"  
  
Bright stared back at Amy, uncomprehending, then he started to laugh,  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Amy squinted,  
  
"What did you think I meant?"  
  
"What? No, nothing! I just didn't know what you were talking about!"  
  
Amy shook her head,  
  
"You and Ephram both. You guys are hiding something from me, aren't you?"  
  
Bright made his eyes widen with shock,  
  
"What? No! Of course not! What would we be hiding?"  
  
Amy shook her head again, watching Bright suspiciously,  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."  
  
Bright looked back at the picture, his leg started to jiggle nervously as Amy left the room. His fingers itched to grab the phone and dial Ephram's number. Chewing his lips, Bright stretched his hand out, hovering over the phone. With a little sigh, Bright lifted it, hesitated briefly before dialing Ephram's number.  
  
~*~  
  
Ephram sighed. He was the only one that ever answered the phone. Vaulting over his bed, Ephram grabbed the phone on the 5th ring.  
  
"Hello?" he said breathlessly.  
  
A pause, then, "Ephram?"  
  
Ephram's expression hardened and he said,  
  
"Hello, Bright."  
  
Bright sighed,  
  
"Ephram, can we talk?"  
  
"You got me on the phone right now. Talk."  
  
Bright's was hurt by the emptiness of Ephram's voice.  
  
"I mean in person. Face-to-face."  
  
Ephram sighed, sitting on his bed. He rubbed his forehead, his expression relaxing. He started,  
  
"Bright-"  
  
Andy appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Let's go, kiddo."  
  
Ephram held up a finger,  
  
"One minute, okay?"  
  
Andy sighed, left the room. Ephram continued,  
  
"I cant today."  
  
Bright's face fell. Then Ephram said,  
  
"But what about some time tonight?"  
  
A smile bloomed and he said,  
  
"That's be great. Do you want me to come to you?"  
  
Ephram glanced around,  
  
"No, not here. Will anyone be at your house?"  
  
Bright glanced at the calendar over his desk. Saturday.  
  
"Nope. Amy's got a date and my parents always go out Saturday night."  
  
"Great. So your house. 6:30 okay?"  
  
Bright nodded enthusiastically, then remembered Ephram couldn't see him nod.  
  
"That's perfect. See ya then."  
  
Ephram hung up, smiling, then went to find his Dad and Delia. Rubbing his hands together, he thought they'd better get the errands done quickly. He wanted plenty of time to make himself look scrumptious for tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
As Bright hung up, he cheered silently. He danced a little jig as he exited his room, then almost broke his neck going down the stairs when he thought he could jump the last 7 steps at once. Rubbing his butt, Bright walked towards the kitchen, cheerful for the first time in nearly a week.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Every thing is gonna be alright

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Also found at:   
  
~*~  
  
Part 8  
  
~*~  
  
Bright walked around in a daze for the rest of the day. He didn't notice when, for breakfast, he made cereal with grapefruit juice. Didn't notice that his shirt was on backward and inside out. That his shoes were on the wrong feet. Amy saved him from total humiliation when she grabbed his arm to keep him from toppling down the stairs again, this time from the very top.  
  
When the time finally rolled around for Ephram to come by, Amy and Dr. and Mrs. Abbot had already cleared out. Bright was freshly showered and his clothing carefully selected to look effortless yet sexy. Khaki cargoes, casually wrinkled, a soft, well-worn cotton T-shirt the same color as his eyes, and bare feet.  
  
Ephram was 12 minutes early. Not wanting to appear too eager, he paced the sidewalk in front of the Abbot's house for 7 minutes, sat on the banister of their porch for the remaining 5. Then he waited one minute before ringing the doorbell. It would be a little telling if he got there exactly at 6:30. So he decided 6:31 was okay. Bright answered the door looking absolutely delectable. Shoving trembling hands into the pockets of his old, faded jeans and licking his lips (partly from nerves, partly from wanting to swallow Bright whole), Ephram walked inside. Bright led him to the living room and they sat down on the couch, much in the same places as the night Dr. Abbot had caught them. Ephram glanced at Bright across the couch before saying,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Bright flashed a quick smile, *that* smile, and echoed,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Fidgeting, Ephram said softly,  
  
"I can't even remember why we're not talking."  
  
Bright sighed,  
  
"I was being stupid and I annoyed you. It was totally my fault and I am so, so sorry."  
  
"No way, Bright. It's so not your fault. I was being bitchy. I should definitely be the one apologizing."  
  
Bright shook his head quickly, protesting,  
  
"I was being immature and annoying and you just wanted to pass Chemistry."  
  
Ephram insisted, scooting closer,  
  
"Like I care if I pass chemistry. As long as I pass your chemistry, I'm happy."  
  
Getting distracted as Ephram ran a finger up his arm, Bright stammered,  
  
"I---wait, what?"  
  
Ephram grinned, coming closer,  
  
"God, Bright. You're so damn cute."  
  
Confused now,  
  
"Did I miss something? What happened to the pissed off Ephram? The one that wasn't talking to me?"  
  
Ephram's finger paused in its descent down Bright's chest and he said, raising on eyebrow,  
  
"Do you want that Ephram back?"  
  
Bright shook his head,  
  
"God, no! But how did we go from that to this in a space of, what, 4 seconds?"  
  
Ephram just grinned, leaned in close, his lips centimeters from Bright. He whispered, breath washing over Bright's face,  
  
"I love you, Bright."  
  
Too stunned to react, Bright sat there, eyes wide, as Ephram closed the distance.  
  
Ephram pulled away, frustrated when Bright didn't kiss him back. He looked at Bright expectantly, smiled at the expression on his face. He cupped Bright's face in his hands, snuggled closer,  
  
"Bright. Kiss me back."  
  
When he pressed his lips to Bright's this time, Bright responded, shifting to press Ephram into the cushions of the couch. Bright kissed Ephram back, kissed the breath out of him. When he had to pull away, needed air, Bright said in between puffs of breath,  
  
"Up---stairs---now."  
  
Grinning, panting, Ephram sat up, taking Bright's hand and let him lead him upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, they lay curled together in Bright's tiny bed. They vaguely heard the door downstairs open and shut, as they were too wrapped up in each other. They did hear the footsteps on the stairs, though, and Ephram had the sense to duck under the covers just before Amy opened the door, popping her head in the room. If she noticed the heaps of clothing on the floor, 2 of everything, she didn't say anything. She just shot him a grin, blew him a kiss, and left, shutting the door behind her. Bright slid his head under the covers, rolled his eyes at Ephram,  
  
"Why don't I lock my door?"  
  
Ephram smiled, waited while Bright got out of bed to lock the door. When Bright got back in bed, Ephram sighed, wrapping his arms around Bright's middle. Lying his head on Bright's chest, Ephram started to talk, was interrupted by Bright.  
  
"Ephram?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Smiling widely, Ephram replied,  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
With a huge yawn, Ephram snuggled closer, then fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
He tried to sneak in the next morning. Never being good at that, he, naturally, got caught.  
  
"Ephram Brown!"  
  
Wincing, Ephram turned to where his father was sitting, on a couch in the den. He walked over to Andy slowly, tried to look nonchalant as he sat down, threw a leg across the arm of the easy chair he was sitting in. He folded his arms across his chest, discreetly fingered Bright's class ring her wore around a chain through his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
  
Andy squinted at Ephram, trying his hardest to look angry, stern.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"  
  
Ephram shrugged,  
  
"Nowhere, really."  
  
"Ephram."  
  
Ephram sighed, rolled his eyes,  
  
"What does it matter, Dad? I'm home now." At Andy's look, Ephram huffed, "I was at the Abbot's."  
  
Andy raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Oh? Are you and Bright speaking again?"  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes, mumbled,  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
Ephram was looking down at his lap, so he didn't see the little grin pass over Andy's face before he said,  
  
"So, are you two back together, then?"  
  
Ephram nodded without thinking, then, stunned, realized what Andy had said. He looked up, mouth hanging open,  
  
"What? You---you knew?"  
  
Andy grinned,  
  
"I was a teenager once, and quite good at picking locks."  
  
Ephram's expression quickly became horrified at the thought of what Andy might have seen. Andy laughed, enjoying Ephram's discomfort,  
  
"Don't worry, Ephram. I didn't see anything."  
  
Ephram sighed with relief, but his expression was still appalled. He said,  
  
"What exactly did you see?"  
  
Andy shook his head,  
  
"You were just sleeping. Don't worry. No.extremities were exposed."  
  
Ephram winced, swallowed around the lump in his throat.  
  
"So you're.okay with it?"  
  
Andy shrugged,  
  
"It's not what I expected, certainly not what I would have chosen, but I've had time to deal with it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Andy shrugged,  
  
"Delia doesn't know, don't tell her. We'll talk about it later, because right now you need to get dressed for school."  
  
Ephram nodded, slowly getting up and walking out of the room. Oh, just wait till he told Bright.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Ack!

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Also found at:   
  
A/N: Check out my non-slash story in the PG-13 area: titled Thick and Thin ~*~  
  
Part 9:  
  
~*~  
  
"You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"What, was I supposed to just waltz up to you and say, "Well, hello! Isn't it lovely outside today? Did you know that our sons are involved"?"  
  
Andy titled his head,  
  
"Well, that's not exactly how I would have phrased it, but yes!"  
  
Dr. Abbot scoffed,  
  
"Please, Doctor. How would you have responded if I had done that, huh? You just would have thought I'd fallen off my rocker, or something."  
  
Andy smirked,  
  
"Harold, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but you fell off your rocker a long, long time ago."  
  
Dr. Abbot scowled,  
  
"Hey, who asked for your opinion? Anyway, I guess I was just in denial. Saying it aloud would have been acknowledging that it was indeed happening. I didn't want to deal with that just yet."  
  
Andy shook his head, smiled up at Nina when she placed the plate of pancakes in front of him. Digging in, he said,  
  
"Well, how long exactly has it been going on?"  
  
Harold shrugged,  
  
"I've known for a while now. Two months, maybe three. And who knows how long they were together before Rose and I found out."  
  
Andy shook his head,  
  
"I never thought he'd be so good at keeping a secret from me. Especially one this huge. And I thought we were making such good progress."  
  
Harold snorted, sipping his coffee,  
  
"You're telling me. Bright was never able to hide anything from me. He was like a gossiping little 4th grade girl! No one ever trusted him with any secrets. I don't know how he managed to keep this from.everyone. Even Amy doesn't know. Colin, either. It's incredible."  
  
Andy shook his head again, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
"That does explain all the pictures, though. And why they suddenly became inseparable. They used to hate each other. Talk about an about-face."  
  
Harold glanced at Andy out of the corner of his eye as he set his coffee cup down and set aside the newspaper he had been attempting to read before Andy had walked in.  
  
"I suggest you get over it, because I couldn't do anything about it. I doubt you'll be able to. Once he fixes his mind on something, Bright doesn't change it. He's a stubborn boy, I'll hand him that."  
  
Andy smirked,  
  
"Wonder where he got that from."  
  
Harold tilted his head, gazed up at the ceiling,  
  
"Rose does tend to be a little bit stubborn some times."  
  
Andy laughed,  
  
"Oh, right, I'm sure he got it from Rose."  
  
Harold turned to pierce Andy with a hard glare,  
  
"What exactly are you implying, Doctor?"  
  
Andy smiled innocently,  
  
"Why, Harold, I'm not trying to imply anything. I'm flat-out stating that you are the most stubborn person I have ever met. And I've met a lot of people."  
  
Harold rolled his eyes, scoffed,  
  
"Please. I'm no more stubborn than you are."  
  
Andy shrugged,  
  
"That may be, but Bright definitely got his stubbornness from you. Rose is a pushover compared to you."  
  
Harold frowned, pushed his coffee mug away and slid off his stool. With a mock bow, he said,  
  
"It's not that I don't enjoy our ritualistic verbal sparing, Doctor, but I do have patients that I need to attend to, so good day." He turned the bar, "Nina."  
  
Andy shook his head, watching Harold leave. With a sigh, he turned back to Nina.  
  
"I swear, he's so much like Edna it scares me."  
  
Nina smile while she cleared away some dishes,  
  
"If you value your hide, you wont ever tell that to either of them."  
  
Andy smiled as he slapped a few bills on the counter and stood up.  
  
"Good advice. Thanks, Nina."  
  
"Have a good day, Andy."  
  
"You too. I'll pick Delia up at 5."  
  
With a nod, Nina turned away and Andy left Mama Joy's.  
  
TBC. 


	10. CUT OUT MY TONGUE

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Also found at:   
  
A/N: Check out my non-slash story in the PG-13 area: titled Thick and Thin  
  
PS: now for the E/B slashie goodness. Heeheehee. Keep in mind that I'm sick, totally wired, and I've just spent the entire weekend watching VH1's I Love the 80's Strikes Back which devotes an hour to every single year in the 80's decade. Yes, that's right, 9 straight hours (over and over and over again) of 80's goodness. Just to clarify this: I absolutely a-freakin- dore the 80's. No joke. I should have been born in the 70's so I could grow up in the 80's because that is just so my era. Minus the big hair, the leg warmers, and the silk jackets. But the music, the TV, all of it. Love, love, LOVE. (I totally stole that from Omar at TVWOP. Sorry, man.) 106.9 The Point rocks my world. As does Jon Bon Jovi (Gotta love that hair - he has amazing hair - and his tight little ass), Sting, Rainbow Bright (sp?), jelly shoes, Three's Company, Full House (die, Olsen twins, die!!!), Gremlins, Superman, Young Guns (Buns! Hal Sparks rules), My Little Pony, Betelgeuse (WTF is up with that spelling? I thought it was Beetlejuice!), chia pets, Tina Turner, LL Cool J, Sylvester Stallone, ABOUT LAST NIGHT (ROB LOWE = *DROOL*), and every single one of those commentators, esp. Hal Sparks-freakin' hilarious and so so cute- and Michael Ian Black-droll, adorable, I love you. You guys rock my world. I love ya. And now, back to the show. Sorry bout that. Oh, yeah. Can't forget the B-52's and Wham! and Journey and Genesis and Jane's Addiction---freaks!. Okay, now really back to the story.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 10:  
  
~*~  
  
Andy Brown walked into the house around 6:30 in the evening. He was greeted by the dying strains of "Follow the Yellow Brick Road", Delia and Sam singing along, and obscure, loud noises coming from the vicinity of Ephram's room. Poking his head into the den, Andy waved to Delia and Sam, then headed towards the other noise, which sounded vaguely like banging pots and pans together, topped by very, very loud screaming that may or may not have been real words slurred together to form one very long, multi- syllabulous word.  
  
When Andy opened Ephram's bedroom door, a wave of noise hit him, nearly bursting his eardrums. He mumbled to himself, though he wasn't able to hear it, "I think it's music." before his jaw dropped and he lost all ability to speak. He slammed the door quickly, though he doubted anyone inside that room would hear it. That was fine, Ephram never had to know he was there. "I would rather *cut out my own tongue* than admit that I saw anything." Shaking his head and wishing that when he had opened that door he had gone blind rather than deaf, Andy went to prepare dinner.  
  
***  
  
Ephram sighed, arching up against Bright. The music didn't bother him anymore. It was really more of a deterrent now. A way to keep his father and sister out without locking the door. And as far as he could tell, it was working. No one even came near his door.  
  
Focusing back on the warm, hard body above him, Ephram reached up, fisted long fingers in burnished honey curls, brought Bright's face down for a long, deep kiss. Lingering tastes of the mint chocolate chip ice cream they'd picked up after school that had Ephram delving deep, not wanting to leave any remaining. Branding Bright with his tongue and lips and teeth until Bright's lips were swollen and red and he was whimpering, aching for more. With a wry grin, Ephram untangled one hand, reached down to pull up Bright's sweater. Up and over his head so he could press, hot and firm to Ephram's own bare chest. Thin sheen of sweat doing away with friction, now a smooth slide of damp skin on skin. Hands hovering, gliding, reverent and a little frenzied as they traveled down, down to cup Bright's ass, pull him close, tight, pelvis-to-pelvis. Ephram smiled at the throaty little groan Bright let out, and he thrust up, whispered "fuck" before letting go, diving back into Bright's hair and pulling him down again. Bright nuzzled Ephram's neck, bit hard before reaching between them, with the ease of familiarity undid Ephram's pants one-handed. Didn't even bother to slide them down before pushing a hand inside, inside pants and boxers, wishing he could just *get* *inside* his *skin*. Swallowed the little gasp Ephram made when he wrapped too-large hands around him. Big, callused hands that Ephram loved to hold between his own finer ones. Big, callused hands that he loved even more on his body, just like *that*. The music pounded in tune with Bright's hand and Ephram's hips and then somewhere Keith Richards struck a painfully sharp chord and Mick Jagger a painfully loud note and Ephram Brown called out Bright Abbot's name, squeezing one hard bicep as his whole body tensed, then relaxed slowly.  
  
Bright was grinning when Ephram opened his eyes and he grinned back. Bright let him maneuver until Ephram was on top. He couldn't stop the blush when Ephram, eyes locked with his the entire time, slid slowly down his body until his head was level with Bright's crotch. He made a show of undoing Bright's pants, made it agonizingly slow. When they were finally undone, he could wait. Didn't have the patience to take time to get them anywhere past Bright's knees. Just low enough for Bright to spread his legs wide and to accommodate Ephram's narrow frame. That wasn't asking for much. Of their own accord, Bight's fingers made their way into gel-stiff hair, massaging the scalp as Ephram lowered his head ever so slowly. Bright was trembling in anticipation by the time Ephram finally opened his mouth and took him in. Bright's whole body tightened, muscles tensed until they cramped and even then didn't relax. Ephram loved watching Bright, made sure to keep his eyes open, straining the muscles to get a glimpse every now and then of Bright's face. He pressed his tongue to the underside of Bright's cock, was rewarded with a jolt throughout Bright's body. Sucked until his cheeks were hollow and aching and Bright was squirming, fingers pulling at Ephram's hair, making adorable whimpering noises in his throat. Ephram barely got a warning before Bright was coming, just a soft cry of his name, "Ephram!"  
  
He didn't let Bright see the little wiggle of his sore jaw when he slid back up, rested his head on Bright's shoulder. Bright smiled, wrapped big, long arms around Ephram's ribs, squeezed tight and held. He nuzzled Ephram's ear, blew softly until Ephram shivered. With a trace of a smile, Bright nibbled on Ephram's earlobe. Ephram mumbled against Bright's neck,  
  
"Can we just stay like this for ever?"  
  
Bright grinned, nuzzling Ephram's cheek.  
  
"I don't think so. Your Dad should be home really soon and the CD ended. He may think it's okay to walk in. we should probably get dress and get rid of.evidence."  
  
Ephram sighed and Bright felt his muscles bunch as he got ready to get up. Then they relaxed again, on a long sigh, and Ephram whined,  
  
"But I don't wanna."  
  
Bright smiled, squeezing Ephram briefly before pretty much shoving him off the bed. Ephram scowled at Bright, standing up straight and reaching for his pants. Bright merely winked and proceeded to get dressed. 


	11. jump ahead

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Also found at:   
  
A/N: Okay, in my opinion, this story is really dragging. So I'm jumping ahead two years.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 11:  
  
~*~  
  
2 years later. A review:  
  
~*~  
  
Last year, Bright had graduated, then started classes at Everwood Community College. He began working part-time for his Dad when Louise got so sick and tired of Harold's bitching that she finally quit.  
  
About 2 weeks ago, Ephram graduated. He had been accepted to a Conservatory, despite what Mr. ________ had told him. This would be Ephram's last summer in Everwood because, in spite of the fact that he had been accepted to a conservatory, he was going to Columbia. So, this would be his last summer in Everwood, his last summer with Bright, before he left. They had never OFFICIALLY come out, but Everwood's a small town and there weren't many places where they could be completely hidden from prying eyes. Then, when in Bright's graduation speech he thanked "Ephram Brown, my best friend" and held his eyes for the entire speech.people speculated. Especially when, a year later, Ephram confirmed it. In HIS speech he announced that, without Bright, he wouldn't be who he was today, that he owed so much to him and his friendship. He then said, "I love you, man." It was meant to sound like a buddy-buddy comment, but the not-so-private smile they shared after did away with that notion.  
  
~*~  
  
2 years later. Present:  
  
~*~  
  
Bright smiled at Ephram, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the elevator.  
  
"It's on the second floor. And it has a really great view of the park. Dad gave me his credit card to go get some furniture. So, you wanna come with?"  
  
Ephram raised his eyebrows as they slipped into the elevator.  
  
"You even have to ask?"  
  
Bright grinned, pulling out a key as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped out. He led Ephram to apartment 2C and opened it up. Ephram stepped in before Bright and looked around. The front door opened into a spacious den with pale yellow walls and floor-to-ceiling windows on the opposite side, overlooking the park. There was a sliding door in the middle that led to a small balcony with wrought-iron fencing. To the left of the den was a small kitchen with Formica counter-tops, a fridge-freezer combo, standard oven, stove, and microwave, and a small four-person table situated in a corner underneath wide windows. A door off of the kitchen led to a tiny laundry-room. To the right of the den were four doors, three on the right and one on the left. The first one was a linen/coat closet. The second was a bathroom with a small stand-up shower in it, along with the toilet and sink. The third door led to a small guest bedroom with white walls and a small clothing closet. The fourth door, the only one on the left side of the hallway, led to the master bedroom. It was very large with blue walls. There was a large, walk-in closet, then another door to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge. It was one big room and the best feature wasn't the mirrored walls or the shower that could easily hold four people or the long counter that contained two sinks. No, it was the huge, sunken bathtub made of the same black marble as the floor. Silver jets and a dial above the faucet were for the Jacuzzi and wide ledges were for numerous bath products and stereos and wineglasses. When Ephram was done staring, gape-mouthed, at the bathtub, he turned to Bright, grinning wickedly,  
  
"Christen it yet?"  
  
Bright shook his head, smiling back,  
  
"I waited for you. But first we go shopping."  
  
"Oh, come one. It would only take a half hour."  
  
Bright shook his head,  
  
"No."  
  
Ephram sighed, shaking his head and approached Bright slowly. Bright frowned, "Come on, Eph. Stop." Ephram grinned,  
  
"I want to do this now. Need to get it out of my system, because that bathtub is taunting me. *Screw Bright.screw Bright.break me in.USE me.*"  
  
Bright stopped, looked chagrined when his back came up against the wall. "Shit." Ephram got closer, pressed his body along Bright's and shot a look at the bathtub.  
  
"I think that might be my favorite part of the apartment."  
  
Bright grinned, unable to help it now, and wrapped his arms around Ephram.  
  
"I think I'm inclined to agree with you."  
  
Ephram looked back at Bright, eyes focused on his mouth.  
  
"Don't you want to break it in, Bright?"  
  
With a defeated sigh, Bright leaned forward and captured Ephram's lips. 


	12. jump ahead part 2

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Also found at:   
  
A/N: jumping another 3 years. Ephram and Amy are 21, Bright is 22, and Delia is, in my little world, 16.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 12:  
  
~*~  
  
3 years later:  
  
~*~  
  
The doorbell was ringing incessantly. Groggy and half dressed, Ephram stumbled out of bed and to the front door, all the way cursing Nathan. Blinking rapidly, trying to clear his vision, Ephram swung the door open. His jaw dropped.  
  
".Dad?"  
  
Andy was standing there, grinning widely, one arm around Delia's shoulder, and the other gripping a huge shopping bag. 2 huge suitcases were resting at his and Delia's feet. Mouth still gaping, Ephram stared.  
  
"What the.what are you doing here?"  
  
Delia grinned, snapping her fingers in Ephram's face.  
  
"Visiting you, Duh. What's it look like, moron?"  
  
Ephram stepped back to let them in. Delia bent and lifted one suitcase, while Andy grabbed the other.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, how long are you staying?  
  
Andy shrugged, setting the suitcase back down,  
  
"Who knows? A few days.two weeks."  
  
Ephram nodded, taking care to keep his face blank. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced toward the bedroom side of the suite.  
  
"You guys came just in time. Delia, you can take the spare room, since Jim graduated and moved out. Dad, you can take my room and I'll take the pullout couch."  
  
Andy shook his head,  
  
"Absolutely not. You keep your room and I'll take the pullout couch. Oh! And we have a surprise for you. I'll just go and get.it. Delia, you can go on and get settled in."  
  
With that, Andy stepped back out of the apartment, hand already in his coat pocket. Ephram watched Delia look around the suite. She was exploring the kitchen when Nathan exited his room. He walked into the kitchen, saw Delia, and stopped in his tracks, staring. Her long, glossy ponytail hung halfway down her back, swinging slightly as she snooped around the cabinets. Her lanky athletic body was showcased in tight jeans and a fitting baseball tee. As she reached up to search cabinets, a strip of tanned skin was visible between her waistband and shirt hem. Ephram walked in and caught Nathan staring at that skin. He cleared his throat and Nathan reluctantly tore his eyes away from Delia. Delia turned around, dropping her arms to her sides.  
  
"Oh, hey Ephram. Just.looking around. You guys really need to go shopping."  
  
Ephram nodded, then glanced at Nathan. He said,  
  
"Uh-huh. Anyway, Delia, since my roommate is too busy drooling, I'll introduce you. This is Nathan."  
  
Delia smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"Hey, Nathan."  
  
Nathan grinned at her, sticking out a hand,  
  
"Call me Nate."  
  
As she shook his hand, Delia studied Nathan. He was very tall and even with her height, she had to look up at him. His dark hair was spiked and his eyes were a remarkable shade of blue, nearly violet. He had incredible high cheekbones and pouty lips. Dressed in mesh shorts and a tank top, his fabulous body was on display. He looked like a freaking movie star. Too good to be true. Delia smirked,  
  
"This visit is gonna be fun."  
  
Nate looked momentarily shocked, then, when he still had yet to release her hand, he said, eyes narrowed,  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Delia laughed,  
  
"Too young."  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes and pulled Delia's hand out of Nate's.  
  
"Lay off, Goldman."  
  
Nate ignored Ephram and said to Delia,  
  
"I'm 20."  
  
Delia smiled, glanced at Ephram,  
  
"Hm. Maybe not."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Delia shrugged, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder as she turned around and strode out of the room.  
  
"Nearly 17."  
  
Nate frowned, watching Delia lug her suitcase to the spare bedroom.  
  
"She's 16? Jeez, she looks so." he heard Ephram's warning growl and said, ".mature."  
  
He heard Delia laugh and she stuck her head around the corner, winked at him.  
  
"I like you, Nate."  
  
Ephram scowled at her and started in her direction. Halfway across the den, the front door swung open. Ephram turned to glance at it, then stumbled and nearly plowed headfirst into the wall. He righted himself, then turned around and stared at the figure in the doorway. Andy was standing there, grinning widely, one arm around Bright's shoulders. Ephram said, eyes on Bright,  
  
"Dad.what the hell did you do?" 


	13. you got TOLD

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Also found at:   
  
~*~  
  
Part 13:  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Ephram."  
  
Ephram stared at Bright for a minute, then whirled around and disappeared into his room. Bright's uncertain smile collapsed and Andy frowned, his arm falling to his side. Sighing, he glanced at Bright apologetically and went after Ephram. He opened the bedroom door, stepped in, and shut it behind him. The room was dim, the only light coming in from the windows. Andy said softly,  
  
"Ephram?"  
  
No answer, but Ephram turned around, staying at his vigil by one of the windows. Andy took a step toward him, stopped at the glare Ephram sent him.  
  
"Ephram, I don't understand. I thought you'd be happy to see Bright."  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes,  
  
"Dad, Bright and I aren't together anymore! Haven't been for years."  
  
"I know that, but I thought you were still friends."  
  
Ephram shook his head.  
  
"We haven't spoken since I left Everwood."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know. But at least I tried. Do you.do you want me to ask him to leave?"  
  
Ephram shook his head.  
  
"Dad, you've been hanging around with Dr. Abbot too much. You can't just do that. Can't just ask someone to leave. It's rude."  
  
Andy shrugged, sticking his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do, Ephram? There's just no pleasing you! Every single time we talk, you ask about Bright. How he is. If he's seeing anyone. It's obvious you never got over him. So, I don't see what the big deal about me bringing him here is!"  
  
Ephram stared at his dad, his expression changing to one of understanding and slight incredulity.  
  
"Are you trying to get us back together?"  
  
Andy blushed, shifting out of the narrow shaft of light from the window. He stammered,  
  
"What? Ephram, I.no! I---well---maybe. I---I don't know! God, maybe it was an ulterior motive, a subconscious move.he's always wanted to come to New York and Delia adores him.and I guess I've always hoped that you two would get back together." Ephram tried to interrupt, but Andy plowed on. "It's just, you and Bright, you're so perfect for each other, and Bright.you really hurt him when you left. But, if you don't want him back, then I'm sorry I meddled. I'll just.stay out of it from now on. I just, I wish you'd realize that I'm right. How you two were meant for each other. I know it, Bright knows it, Delia knows it.everyone except for you seems to know it, Ephram. I think it's time you woke up and smelled the Aqua Di Gio."  
  
Andy sighed and turned to leave, paused in the doorway and said without turning around.  
  
"Ephram.I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy, Dad."  
  
Andy shook his head.  
  
"Are you? Well, if this is happy, then."  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"All I know is that when you were with Bright you were ten times the person you are now. And I thought that was a good thing. But if you're satisfied with how you are now, how you're living now, then there's nothing I can do to change that."  
  
Andy stepped out of the room and closed the door, leaving Ephram in the dark, a somber expression on his face and defeat in his stance.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hopefully the next part will be the last! Wish me luck! 


	14. End

Title: Unconscious Grace  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Note: I wrote this in, like, 20 minutes. I just wanted to get it over with cuz I keep starting new fics and getting caught up in them and forgetting about previous ones and then by the time I remember them, I've lost the.whatever it is. You know what I mean? Anyway, here ya go, last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story!!! ~*~  
  
Part 14:  
  
~*~  
  
When Ephram left his room, his dad and Bright were gone. Ephram turned to Nate and said,  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
Nate shrugged,  
  
"Your dad mumbled something about 5th Avenue."  
  
Ephram sighed, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. He said,  
  
"How long ago did they leave?"  
  
Nate glanced at the door.  
  
"Like, 2 minutes. I bet you could catch them."  
  
Mumbling thanks, Ephram grabbed his keys from the hook by the door and left. Too impatient to wait for the elevator, Ephram took the stairs and stepped out into the street. He caught site of his dad's car parked down the street and rushed towards it. They were just getting ready to go when he banged on the window. Andy rolled the window down and said, eyes wide,  
  
"Ephram! What are you doing out here shirtless? It's freezing!"  
  
Ephram glanced down, surprised to see he was dressed only in mesh shorts and flip-flops he had slipped on before leaving. Shrugging, he leaned his head into the car and said to Bright,  
  
"Bright, get out."  
  
Frowning, Bright said,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out of the car."  
  
Bright glanced at Andy,  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ephram looked at his dad and said,  
  
"I'll.take you around. Just get out, okay?"  
  
Andy was scowling at him as Bright climbed out and walked around the car to Ephram's side. He was watching Andy with uncertainty, but Andy waved helplessly and he drove off, Delia watching him with her head stuck out the window.  
  
When Bright turned back around, Ephram was already halfway back to the apartment. Shaking his head, Bright hurried after him, shouting,  
  
"Ephram! Wait up! What the fuck! What the fuck is your problem? I drove all this way with your Dad and Delia just to see you and I get here and you get all pissy and disappear! Whatever. You don't want to see me, fine. Tell me to leave. Don't let me stay here if there's gonna be all this stupid tension and animosity between you and me and you and your Dad. We're here for two weeks, so tell me now if me being here is going to be a problem, because I can't deal with this shit right now!"  
  
Bright came to a halt when Ephram whirled around. He hadn't realized that they were inside the apartment already. Nate had, wisely, made himself scarce. If Bright hadn't known Ephram so well he would have missed the slight trembling of his shoulders and the subtle tick in his jaw. His eyes were bright and his brows were lowered. Ephram flung his arms wide and said loudly,  
  
"What the hell do you want from me, Bright! We haven't been together for three years! Haven't spoken since I left! You just expect to come here and for everything to be fine and dandy? Well, it's not! And I'm pissed off at my Dad for thinking it was okay to bring you here and I'm pissed off at you for agreeing to come and I can't believe no one even thought of how this would affect *me*!"  
  
Bright clenched his jaw, folded his arms.  
  
"Well how does it affect you, Ephram?"  
  
Ephram's arms bent and his hands gripped his hair tightly. He said,  
  
"It's too much! I've got sensory overload! I mean, we dated for more than two years and then we broke up and all of the sudden you show up here in New York looking all happy to see me and it's like." His hands dropped to his sides. "It's like no time passed at all. It's like we're still in Everwood and we're still together and you're still the most beautiful person I know. And I can't breathe, because it's all too familiar and it could all be so perfect and so right if only."  
  
"Those three years had never happened."  
  
Ephram stared at Bright,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bright looked down at his feet.  
  
"But they did."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked back up at Ephram, his eyes sad and the rest of his face expressionless.  
  
"So.what. What now."  
  
Ephram sighed,  
  
"I don't know. I need to think about this because.I'm gonna be honest right now." Bright nodded at him. "When you walked in yesterday and I saw you with my Dad's arm around your shoulders and him and Delia smiling expectantly at me and the suitcase in your hand.it was like.I just felt like these past three years have been such a waste of time. Like, no matter what, no matter how long we're apart, nothing's going to change. My fingers are still going to itch, want to be tangled in your hair. My lips are going to tingle, want to be kissing you. And.I'm still going to love you."  
  
Ephram stopped, eyes averted. Bright was staring at Ephram, lips parted, hands in his pockets and clenched into fists. He said softly,  
  
"Ephram, you can't say something like that and expect me to just stand here, not react. You can't expect me to not want to walk over there, wrap my arms around you, and pull you close and just.hold you. Forever. And then kiss you. And just.be with you. Forever."  
  
Bright heard Ephram sniff and saw him reach up quickly and rub his cheek. Bright took a hesitant step toward Ephram. Ephram turned to the side so Bright couldn't see his eyes welling up. He bit his top lip to keep it from trembling and started wringing his hands. He said softly,  
  
"Well, that's a problem, then. Because I don't know if I can promise forever."  
  
Bright stopped, his jaw moving but no sound coming out. He finally said softly,  
  
"What can you promise?"  
  
"What do you want me to promise?"  
  
Bright watched Ephram, still turned away.  
  
"That you'll never leave me again. Because I'll never leave you. Never."  
  
Ephram turned to Bright, eyes still wet. He smiled tremulously,  
  
"I think maybe I could manage that."  
  
Sighing, Bright closed the remaining distance between himself and Ephram, wrapping his arms around Ephram's waist. Ephram's went around Bright's neck and he squeezed tight, nuzzling Bright's temple when he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Ephram said softly, smiling when Bright breathed in deeply and moaned a little as he exhaled,  
  
"Bright." He didn't answer. "Bright."  
  
Bright's grunt was a muffled "Hmm."  
  
Ephram smiled.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I may be able to make another promise."  
  
Bright pulled away, arms still around Ephram's waist, but holding loosely. He watched Ephram's face. Ephram said softly, standing on tiptoe, bringing his mouth close to Bright's. He whispered,  
  
"Forever and a day." Bright grinned widely. "But no more than that."  
  
Bright laughed softly, then pulled Ephram close again and kissed him softly. He muttered against Ephram's mouth,  
  
"Screw the tour. We've got a lot of catching up to do. Where's the nearest bed?"  
  
~*~END~*~ 


End file.
